


...Just The Way You Are?

by Mifudos



Series: Snuggles With Snumbledore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifudos/pseuds/Mifudos
Summary: After debating whether or not to take a de-aging potion, Albus decides to take the plunge and drink the potion in hopes of impressing a certain potions master with his much younger and nimbler form.





	...Just The Way You Are?

Albus stared at the blue, bubbling, concoction that sat on his desk as he paced the gently, creaking, floorboards of his office. He had requested the brews creation by the skillful, hands of one Severus Snape after having a touch too much fire whiskey at Minerva's birthday celebrations, the day before. And, well ... Now he was having second thoughts about the whole affair.

His initial idea from his "genius" mind had been to: have someone create a de-aging draft for him then, to take the potion and use his more youthful self to engage in more ... energetic pursuits with a certain younger member of his staff. But now he was thinking of scraping the entire idea and, simply set about his daily duties as headmaster as he did everyday as was his role at the wizarding school. He would never have thought that the young potions master would have caught his eye, back when he had first encountered him on that dark and cloudy night atop the hillside. He had very much thought him a spineless, coward with foul intentions. But as the younger man had matured and come into his own as the resident potions professor, Albus' eyes had began to stray, fixating on the former death eater and, seeing a lot of himself in the young man. They had both striven for power and position and, had lost someone dear to them as a consequence but, had both endeavor to become better people from the experience. But Albus had told himself, many times, not to bother Severus with his foolish, fancies. To concentrate on his work and wait for another young person to whisk professor Snape away from him. But nobody came up and Albus had once again, felt his eyes going astray.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Albus picked up the potion flask and went to pull free the cork when he stopped and, releasing the cork; he sighed, heavily "No, no. It wouldn't be right an older man like myself, swanning around like I'm some kind of Casanova." So, opening up his desk draw; he placed the draft inside before sliding it shut and, returning to the parchments he had been looking through before Severus had arrived with the potion, earlier that morning. Dipping his phoenix feather, quill into his ink pot, he began to write:

To The Front Desk Of: Cornelius Fudge(M.O.M)  
Minister Of Magic's Office  
Ministry Of Magic  
Whitehall  
London

Dear Cornelius,

It has come to my attention that ...

He stopped writing and took a moment to think before he peered over at his draw that was staring, fiercely back at him with a wanting desire to be opened. Shaking his head, he did his best to clear his thoughts before returning to his writing:

Dear Cornelius,

It had come to my attention that we... we ...

His quill dropped from his hand and rolled off the parchment and, onto the desk as Albus cupped his face in his hands, feeling very lost in his own thoughts and desires. Then, moving his hand slowly, he hooked one of his fingers around the draw's handle and, with hesitation; pulled it open. "Well, it wouldn't be right ... asking Severus to make me such a complex potion on a whim to then to not use it. Wouldn't it?" he pondered out loud. "Maybe a small sip? After all, you never know until you try."

Steadying his shaking hands, he reached inside the draw and taking up the flask, his uncorked it with an audible "pop" and, brought it close to his mouth. His breath hitched slightly at the nostalgic sent of cinder toffee and dandelion and burdock which he remembered fondly from his childhood, back when his father had been at home before the "incident" and when he used to bring them sweet treats after work, on Tuesdays. He smiled at the memory and repeated to himself, "Just one sip." and, tipped some of the liquid into his mouth.

It was a strange combination of flavors, all muddled together in one drink: bubblegum, liquorice, chocolate, coffee and something that he could not identify but all together did not agree with his pallet, causing him to wrinkle his nose in brief disgust. Then, he saw it. The skin on his hands becoming smooth and unblemished. His beard growing short and turning from it's former mature, grey and back into it's youthful, auburn.

Looking at his reflection in his glass cabinet, he slowly rose from his seat is a hushed awe as he took in his sharpened cheek bones and, his blue eyes twinkling in the early morning light. Though he had never really lost his healthy physic, he had succumb to his muscles becoming slightly softer as was what happened to most people past the age of forty but now, he could feel and flex each muscle, feeling them tighten satisfactorily, though of course he couldn't see his muscles because of his heavy robes. He had his modesty to think about, after all.

Leaving his office, briefly, he quickly changed into much more youthful looking robes and satisfied with his appearance, he left in a much more confidence filled pursuit of a certain young wizard.

The birds chirped, merrily as he made his way down the empty corridors, his students still, he didn't doubt, nestled cozily in their beds. He had a spring in his step, a song in his heart and a rhythmic hum on his lips as he descended into the schools dungeons, feeling the welcoming, cool, breeze that took away the sharp bite of the early summer heat. Then he stopped outside the potions classroom, he thought for a moment and then removing one of his rings from his left hand; he moved it over to his right. There was no real reason for him doing this just that he felt it would look better on that hand which he then used to knock on the oak door.

"Yes?" came Severus' voice, sounding as agitated as usual which was good because it meant that Severus was in a much more amiable mood.

"It's Albus, may I come in?" Dumbledore inquired, waiting patiently for his invitation.

No verbal access was granted but instead the door unlocked and then creaked open for him. So, taking the initiative, Albus stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Inside the barely, lite room, he spotted Professor Severus Snape with his back to him, jotting out instructions from a rather battered looking copy of Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. He had in the past offered that he buy Severus a new copy of the textbook but for whatever reason, the younger wizard had insisted upon keeping the tattered, old, thing. Albus' not to reason why.

Moving closer to the blackboard and Severus, he cleared his throat but the younger man didn't turn around and, instead continued to inscribe the instructions for forgetfulness potion, on the board. "I'm sorry, headmaster, I am rather busy at the moment," Severus said, not taking his eyes off his work. "Do you wish to speak to me about something?"

"Severus, please, you may call me: Albus." Albus insisted. Severus stopped writing and seemed to be taking a moment to think before continuing his work, not once looking away from his work. So, Albus went for something a little more forwards and, slipped his hand behind his neck and massaged his shoulder, in a gentle, circular, motion. Severus froze at this touch and visibly seemed confused as he peered over at the offending hand before slowly, turning his head and making eye contact with Albus for the first time since he entered the room.

The white is the potion master's eyes almost completely disappeared as his pupils swelled in size while he took everything in. Albus watched as Severus closed his book and, placed it and his piece of chalk onto his desk, all the while not taking his eyes off him. "Headma- Albus, I, ... I don't understand." Severus stammered, confusion lacing his words and, Albus felt his gut shrink, feeling as though he may have just made a huge mistake.

"Severus, ... do you not like how I look?" Albus inquired unsure of himself as his hand slide down from Severus' shoulder, slumping at his side.

"No, no, you ... you look fine ... but, why?" Severus asked, gesturing to him with one of his hands.

"I did it for you," he admitted, shamefully. "You must know how I feel about you? Well, I felt that you needed someone as young as you are. I mean, who wants to have a grey haired, old, coot on their arm?"

"Please, don't take this the wrong way but," Severus began, sucking in a deep breath as he continued. "I don't care what you look like. I wouldn't care if you were twenty or three hundred and twenty five. I like you just the way you are. Even though, you can be full of crap at times, ... most times. And, you're always way too overly, cheery and optimistic. Not to mention that blasted twinkle in your eyes' all the damn-" Albus pressed his lips to Severus' silencing him before he managed to ruin the moment with his cynicism and, felt a gentle, curling of the potions master's lips, beneath his own.

Licking the other man's lips, he coaxed them into opening, pushing past his teeth and into his mouth, savoring the delicious taste of early morning coffee on his tongue, giving a content sigh before pulling away. "Well, that was ... satisfactory." Severus commented, brushing his fingers over his own, pink and moistened, lips. "How long have you wanted to kiss me for?"

"Almost eight years," Albus sighed, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. "Eight long, years and, I didn't just fantasize about kissing you. I wanted to hold in my arms, to map out your body like it was stars at night. I wanted to-" But he was silenced by Severus pressing his finger to his lips.

"That's enough of that, thank you, very much." the younger wizard admonished. "I can't stand sentimental, drivel. But," he then hummed for a moment while he looked around the almost empty classroom."we do have an hour and a half until breakfast, ... if-if you want to, I mean."

Albus felt himself grow warm beneath his beard at Severus' open invitation which seemed to have caused the potions master to also become embarrassed, if the pink tint to his cheeks was anything to go by. Shaking his head clear of his moment of bashfulness, Albus grinned and took Severus by his waist pressing him against the desk, sending the textbook and chalk flying to the floor. "Here?" The younger man gasped, unsure.

"Would it be more convenient for you, if we did it elsewhere?"Dumbledore asked, feeling a little foolish for his brashness.

"No, here's fine." Severus nodded. "I guess, I'm just nervous, I've never done this kind of thing before."

Albus' pupils went wide at this then he smiled and pressed a soft and he hoped soothing kiss to the younger man's forehead before allowing his hand to travel down the flat of his stomach and unbuckle his belt. Popping his button open with a quick flick of his thumb and taking hold of the zip, he pulled it down; relishing in the sound of Severus' breath hitching at the action and, catching his first glimpse of skin, flecked with black, body hair. Following the hair downwards, he slipped his hand into the just visible pair of briefs, earning a gasp as he found what he had been looking for. Taking a firm grasp, he began to press his thumb against the shaft, his fingers fluttering up and down the thick, cock in quick succession, pinching flesh with his nails. "Does it feel good, Severus?"

"I-it feels so strange, I'm not sure I like it." Severus panted, from where he was gripping the underside of the desk.

"Here," Albus began, pulling his hand away from the hardening penis and instead hooked his hands around the younger man's trousers and, underwear pulling them down past his knees and off, onto the stone floor. "let's try something different." 

Walking over to one of the many shelves lining the walls, he scanned his eyes over each phial for moment before finally locating what he had been looking for. "Aloe Vera, you don't mind if I use some of this do you, I could always get you some more later?"

"You can use if you want." Severus nodded in agreement. So, making his way back to the now half dressed potions master, he fished out his own cock and opening up the phial, dribbled some of the content onto his member before placing the container down and, coating his penis in the thick gel. Taking Severus' hip firmly in his hand, he carefully guided his penis, pressing it into the younger mans' now exposed anus.

Severus' feet scrunched, tightly as his face cringed at the pain of Albus' insertion. "Do you want me to pull out?" he posed.

Severus didn't say anything for a moment before he answered, his voice strained, "No. Please. Keep going. Just. Slower. Please."

Nodding to his proposal, Albus adjusted himself and slowly and carefully, he began a gentle, rhythm. Back and forth, back and forth, slow and gentle, slow ... and gentle. Severus gripping the underside of the desk as he threw back his head with a series of groans, his cheeks flushing as his breathing took on a rhythm of it own. "Better?" Albus question after a moment, pushing a little deeper with each gentle, thrust.

"Better." Severus panted between breaths, his feet uncurling and wrapping around Albus' middle, securely.

After a few more minutes of gentle, rutting, Severus' arms found the older wizard's shoulders, gripping them firmly as his hips automatically raised to meet the deep, thrust; moaning at the feeling of his hardened, prick aching against the tight muscles under Albus' shirt, it's tip oozing a thick white liquid onto his stomach. "I-I think, I'm going to cum." the potions master whimpered, blushing, deeply at his own words.

"Try to hang on, just little longer." pleaded Albus through labored pants. "Just, a little bit longer."

"I-I-I can't! I can't!" Severus gasped, trying to remember to breath properly. "I'm ... I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Throwing his head back, he cried out in a loud moan which echoed around the empty classroom, tears brimming his eyes and rolling down his cheek as he climaxed.

Feeling the sudden tightness around his prick, all Albus could do was groan in pure bliss as he spent himself into his lover, though a shorter fuse than he remembered being used to, he was satisfied and, by the look on Severus' face, he was rather satisfied as well.

"Not bad for an old, coot." Severus quipped before closing his eyes and allowing a grin to blossom over his face.


End file.
